Thank you Saving Me
by Falconwolf3
Summary: 16 years old Shalimar get lost on her way to a club, when she meets Jesse, will she change her mind? One Shot!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X, there I said it, are you happy now! Lol**

**This is a one-shot I wrote for an online course at BNU (Barnes & Noble University) and I rewrote to fit it in here. Let me know what you think.**

Shalimar pulled her car up in front of a service station. She had been driving around town looking for a club that she was meeting her friends at. She got out of her car and headed inside to ask the attendant for directions to the club.

"Excuse me, do you happen to know where I can find a club called 'Glitzy'?

"No I'm sorry I don't, maybe you can ask that young man over there," said the attendant as he pointed to a well-dressed young man behind her. He was looking over his choices for a drink.

"OK, thanks," she said walking toward the young man. Even from a distance, she could see he was very handsome. Light blonde hair that hung just below his ears and blue eyes that captured her attention immediately. "Excuse me?"

The young man looked up at her and smiled, with the cutest dimples she'd ever seen. Her heart leapt, as he spoke, " Yes?"

"Would you happen to know where I could find a club called 'Glitzy'?

"As a matter of fact I do, but you don't want to go there."

"Yes I do, my friends are waiting for me."

"I've heard bad things about that club, pretty girls like you shouldn't go there," he glanced at her with a look that told he meant it.

"What should I do then, just let my friends wonder where I am?"

"Call them, tell them you have other plans, and tell them the club isn't safe."

"Wait, how do you know the club isn't safe?"

"My sister went there, she got hurt real bad."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"There's a new club opening up tonight, called _Sanctuary_. It would be a good alternative for you and your friends."

"Really? Where is it at?"

"I'll show you, my dad owns the place. We'll go by Glitzy and get your friends."

"Why would you want to do that for me? You don't know me."

"What's your name?"

"Shalimar, yours?"

"Jesse. Now we know each other. Now what do you say about that club?"

"Your still a stranger to me, I'm not getting into a car with you."

"Not alone your not, my driver is out front."

"Your driver?"

"Yeah, Charles drives me wherever I want to go."

"You rich?"

"No, my dad is, Adam Kane."

"The governor?"

"Yeah, now about that club?"

Shalimar stared into his eyes. She wanted to go, but she had heard horror stories about girls getting into cars with strangers. However, she knew his name, and who his father was. Nevertheless, money didn't make him a nice person. How did she know that he wasn't lying about the Glitzy club, just so he could get her alone and rape her.

"OK how about this, I'll take my own car, you follow me to Glitzy to get my friends, and I'll follow you to Sanctuary."

"Deal, but I need to make as top before we get to Glitzy, it will only take a minute," he said picking up a bouquet of flowers.

"Sure, ok," She watched him pay for the bouquet and head out the door then she followed.

The drove for what seemed 20 minutes, then his driver pulled off the road. She got an eerie feeling when she realized his car was heading into a graveyard. She stopped her car just before the entrance to the cemetery. She was no fool; she wasn't following any boy into a graveyard.

She watched him get out. She stayed in her car and watched him head for a grave. He placed the flowers on the grave, and then turned back to get into his car. The car turned around and headed back out of the cemetery. The car stopped, he got out and walked toward her car, "We can go now."

"Who's that?" she asked pointed to where he had just come from.

"My sister," he said sadly. "Might scare you to know this, but I lost her one year ago today. She was attacked outside of club Glitzy. I think she brought us together tonight, so I could save you."

"I have a feeling your right," she smiled sadly back at him. Moreover, she had no doubt that he had saved her life in more ways then one that night. Her friends were meeting at club Glitzy to finalize plans on their suicide pact. She didn't need to anymore. "Hey Jesse, I'm going to call my friends, and tell them I'm not coming."

"You sure? I don't mind picking them up."

"I'm sure, they probably won't miss me."

She called her friends and told them she wasn't coming, and walked over to Jesse who was talking with his driver. "Jesse?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"Saving me tonight."

"Your welcome, let's get you to that club now."

"OK."

Ok not my best stuff, but I had fun writing it. Was thinking of posting for Halloween, but I'm not waiting another year for that to come around. So thanks in advance for reviews!


End file.
